Pourquoi Charlie ne retourna jamais en Roumanie
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, Charlie pensait retrouver ses dragons dans la réserve de Roumanie. Les circonstances allaient se charger de l'en empêcher!


Disclaimer: tout est à JKR, je fais juste joujou!

Rating: PG

Pairing: Neville/Greyback, Harry/Bellatrix...

Ecrit dans le cadre de banquet final sur LJ

* * *

**  
**

**Pourquoi Charlie ne retourna jamais en Roumanie.**

**.  
**

"Par toutes les dragoncelles vénériennes des foutus crétins manchots du Ministère, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce souk ?"

D'accord, ce n'est pas de cette façon que les jeunes gens bien élevés s'expriment, mais vivre dans une Réserve à dragons habitue plus à remuer du fumier en jurant et en chiquant que passer des petits fours au thé du mercredi de Lady Malfoy. Quoique un des invités de la glaciale Lady devrait essayer de cracher du jus de chique sur ses tapis juste une fois, histoire de voir!

Que je m'explique: après une guerre longue, difficile et méchamment traumatisante pour le pauvre zigue que je suis, ( faut s'appeler Potter pour venir au monde avec l'option comportement héroïque et suicidaire, ne pas mettre entre les mains de tous les mentors intégré à la bête), je ne rêve que d'une chose: retourner en Roumanie m'occuper des dragons, nettement plus paisibles et moins sanguinaires que le sorcier britannique moyen finalement! Je rêve de ne plus jamais, jamais m'impliquer dans une quelconque révolution, contre-révolution ou mouvement politique, que ce soit pour ou contre la pureté du sang, l'utilisation d'un seul batteur dans une version simplifiée du Quidditch, le tricot contre le crochet ou l'utilisation de nains de jardins pour remplacer les gnomes, j'en ai rien à fiche, étripez-vous sans moi, je ne m'en mêle pas!!

Seulement, si je file maintenant et que je les laisse se dépatouiller, tout mon entourage est bon pour Sainte Mangouste!

Ça a commencé à partir en vrille juste après la Bataille Finale, alors qu'on se pensait tranquille, crac!!

C'est Potter qui a ouvert la danse : le soir-même, il a joué les filles de l'air, est retourné avec armes et bagages à Square Grimmaud et a refusé d'en sortir pendant un mois, descendant même d'un sort, en se penchant par la fenêtre, les hiboux qui s'approchaient . Kreattur, qui après avoir été le chantre de la grandeur des Black et de notre nauséabonde déchéance à nous sang-mêlés, traîtres au sang et sang de bourbe, est devenu le héraut de Harry, apparemment seul être digne d'habiter la demeure ancestrale et de fouler ses parquets, vu que l'elfe a viré avec pertes et fracas, et accessoirement avec un balai, Ron et Ginny venus récupérer leur binoclard préféré (pas dans le même sens cependant. Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Ron n'a pas ce genre de tendances. J'aurais peut-être préféré, il aurait sans doute moins tendance à explorer en notre présence et sans la moindre gêne les amygdales de la personne qui partage sa vie si elle se nommait Hégésippe, Ignace, Anatole ou Pacos plutôt qu'Hermione et si le drôle en question portait un caleçon plutôt que les morceaux de dentelle bleu pâle que j'ai vu l'autre jour sur la corde à linge du Terrier.)

J'avoue, j'ai pensé sur le coup que le comportement des femmes de la famille était pour beaucoup dans sa fuite.

J'aime ma mère et ma soeur, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit mais, soyons honnêtes, ce sont des emmerdeuses d'une classe internationale!

Voldemort, fasse Merlin que les démons lui enfilent des brandons enflammés là où je pense, était à peine froid que Ginny pensait déjà faire publier les bans et que Maman l'encourageait en ressortant les photos de son mariage à elle et en papotant tiare, petits fours et liste de mariage avec notre Tante Muriel, parangon du bon goût et gardienne des traditions Weasley selon elle-même et vieille bique acariâtre selon le reste du monde (il faudra que je la présente à Abelforth un de ces jours).

Mon pauvre Papa fut sommé de réviser ses rudiments de valse pour ouvrir le bal avec Ginny sans couvrir de honte la famille (précisons qu'il est depuis longtemps habitué aux lubies de Tante Muriel, a promis avec chaleur de s'exécuter avec la plus grande promptitude et est aussi sec retourné démonter une tondeuse moldue (bilan: une visite à Sainte-Mangouste pour lui remettre les orteils en place et la machine confisquée par Maman).

Autant pour le respect dû à ceux qui étaient tombés pendant la guerre, en commençant par notre pauvre frère!

Que Maman aie cherché à se jeter corps et biens dans la surcharge de boulot pour écraser son chagrin sous la fatigue, je le comprends très bien, Fleur m'a d'ailleurs confié que son époux faisait pareil et que les Gobelins lui ramenaient Bill presque de force le soir....Cependant, Ginny n'aurait pas dû laisser les choses aller aussi loin, même pour se distraire du souvenir de Fred.

Je veux bien croire que la vie doit prendre le pas sur le deuil, que notre population en vilaine chute démographique pour cause d'Avada à tout va, que rien ne vaut un baptême pour oublier un cercueil, etc....mais demander son avis à Harry aurait pu être intelligent !

Avec le recul, ce n'est pas vraiment pour cause de panique face à la menace de la marche nuptiale que Harry se retrancha, se laissa pousser une barbe à la Hagrid et nous joua un remake du Sirius d'il y a trois ans : grommellements, mauvais esprit et petit déjeuner au Firewhisky, mais à l'époque, qui aurait deviné ce que nous savons maintenant ?

Et je continue de penser que Harry serait resté à nos côtés et se serait appuyé sur notre affection pour se reconstruire, si on ne lui avait pas clairement fait comprendre qu'on s'attendait à le voir marcher dans l'année vers l'autel pour y épouser Ginny au bras de Pétunia Dursley en tant que mère de substitution, ou de Minerva McGonagall s'il préférait.

Quand nous vîmes Percy, qui tentait de regagner des responsabilités au Ministère, doté par les bons soins de notre héros d'une magnifique zébrure pistache/orange sur tout le visage pour avoir voulu le persuade d'apparaître aux cérémonies du Ministère, on choisit de laisser notre Weasley adoptif se calmer un peu en silence. Personnellement, j'estimais que Harry avait bien de la chance de pouvoir se mettre à l'abri : l'arthrose la gênant de plus en plus dans la vie quotidienne, Tante Muriel s'était installée parmi nous !

Attendant que Harry revienne à la raison, elle se faisait la main sur moi : un jour je vous raconterais comment j'ai saboté un rendez-vous avec une cousine éloignée qui tenait de Hagrid pour le physique et de Grindenwald pour la gentillesse.

J'avais donc mieux à faire de mes journées que de camper devant la porte de notre binoclard préféré pour le faire changer d'avis.

Il faut dire que le problème numéro 2 (Tante Muriel étant le problème 0, après tout il y a des années qu'on essayait de s'en débarrasser) s'était présenté en la personne de George.

La mort de Fred fut un choc pour son jumeau qui refusait de quitter Poudlard, dernier lieu ayant servi de théâtre aux facéties de son autre lui-même. Les psychomages se voyaient envoyer sur les roses (voire par le vitrail de la première salle de la Tour Nord, dans le cas d'un membre du corps médical particulièrement insistant), les gâteaux maternels destinés à arrêter sa perte de poids problématique étaient distribués aux élèves et la Directrice fermait à triple tour la nuit la porte de la chambre où il était logé, de peur de le voir tenter de voler sans balai depuis une des tours....

Bonjour l'ambiance.

Bill s'occupait beaucoup de lui, passant à Poudlard avec régularité, encore un moyen de s'abrutir d'activités pour ne pas penser à Fred, mais dût arrêter quand Fleur tomba enceinte. Si jamais j'épouse une Vélane, je me fais opérer discrètement pour éviter de la mettre en cloque : mon pauvre frère, jugé coupable de ses maux d'estomac, de ses chevilles gonflées et de ses fringales fut exploité pire qu'un elfe.

A sa place, j'aurais même peur de finir décapité, la tête accrochée au mur en guise de trophée.

Tout ceci aurait dû pouvoir être réglé par le temps, pour Harry et pour Fleur, et par une bonne thérapie, pour Georges, et je m'apprêtais donc à regagner mes pénates, environ un mois après l'enterrement de Fred, quand Augusta Longdubat succomba à la vieillesse et à l'effort magique qu'elle avait fourni pendant la Bataille de Poudlard (entre nous, il paraît que certains pensionnaires de la joyeuse villégiature d'Azakaban s'oublient la nuit lors de cauchemars la mettant en scène ce jour fatidique ; elle avait une sacré poigne et un méchant coup de baguette, la vieille !).

Maman, que le deuil de Fred rendait encore plus maternelle envers autrui (un jour je vous raconterais les subterfuges auxquels Kingsley, célibataire, très heureux de l'être et parfaitement capable de tenir son ménage comme un grand garçon, devait recourir pour défendre son linge sale), recueillit Neville.

Celui-ci insista sur le fait qu'il pouvait tout à fait s'assumer car le patrimoine Longdubat, dont il était l'unique dépositaire, lui permettait tout à la fois de payer un loyer pour un studio le temps de la poursuite de ses études de botanique et de payer les frais d'hospitalisation de ses parents.

Autant essayer d'envoyer au tapis un Norvégien à crête avec une cuillère à soupe !

Deux jours après les obsèques d'Augusta, Neville fut donc installé dans la chambre de Ron, un moyen pour Maman de s'assurer qu'Hermione ne s'y glisse pas pendant la nuit, avec ses livres et ses plantes en pot.

La guerre lui avait fait du bien à l'ancienne tête en l'air. Sur les photos des premières années d'études de Ron, je me souviens avoir vu un rondouillard au sourire gêné, dont Harry nous racontait avec force gestes les gamelles splendides dans les escaliers, les mélanges bizarres dûs à la panique en Potions et les crises de fureur subséquentes de Snape, un modèle que tous les enseignants devraient suivre dans la diatribe et le commentaire vachard.

Désormais, c'était une étoile montante de la botanique magique, que les universités sorcières de trois pays se battaient pour avoir dans leurs élèves, un héros de la guerre contre Voldemort et, depuis la mort d'Augusta, un parti tellement intéressant que Maman mettait des pièges à loup dans le jardin pour nous débarrasser de toutes les croqueuses de diamants du pays.

Je faisais mes bagages pour regagner mes pénates quand un soir, on frappa à ma porte :

"Neville, qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ?

- Convaincre ta mère de me donner la permission de découcher. Etre sommé de rentrer à huit heures, quand même à mon âge....

-J'ai bien peur que trucider Voldy ait demandé moins de boulot à Harry qu'empêcher Maman de jouer les mères poules abusives. Alors comme ça, l'une de ces charmantes jeunes filles a réussi à retenir ton attention ?"

Elle avait dû faire beaucoup plus, car à ma question, Neville se troubla et prit la fuite plus vite qu'un Sombral sentant une carcasse fraîche... Après tout, il avait bien mérité d'être heureux, non ?

Ayant connu moi aussi la difficulté de me rendre à un rendez-vous galant en échappant à l'oeil de lynx de ma mère (pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois allé m'exiler en Roumanie ? Sans compter que la barrière de la langue rend étrangement le passage à l'horizontale plus rapide... mais vous n'en saurez pas plus, bande de vilains curieux !), je m'assignais la mission de la distraire en proposant une visite à Poudlard pour voir George.

Elle accepta bien sûr et nous partîmes, bras dessus bras dessous.

Le regard de la Directrice était bizarrement fuyant quand nous demandâmes à le voir et j'imaginais déjà le pire (Salazar était brusquement ressucité et avait mangé mon frère, un traître à son sang, à la croque au sel, George s'était enfui à Las Vegas avec Rusard, George avait été surpris en pleine débauche avec un centaure, George... enfin, vous voyez le genre de pensées qui me traversèrent l'esprit).

Conduits par un elfe dans les cachots, Maman et moi poussèrent un grand cri en voyant une sombre silhouette, boutonnée dans d'austères robes noires qui n'auraient pas dépareillées sur le plus intégriste des papistes moldus.

C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, c'était Snape qui était ressuscité, sûrement recraché par les Enfers qui n'avaient pu supporter une de ces remarques pleine de gentillesse et de joie de vivre, et il avait sûrement trucidé George dans d'affreuses souffrances pour d'obscures pratiques nécromanciennes !!

A l'instant, la lumière des torchères fit briller d'un éclat cuivré inimitable les mèches du sorcier et il se retourna.

"George !

-George !

-Je connais le nom que je porte, contrairement à certains, la sénilité ne m'a pas encore atteint.

-C'est quoi cette tenue ?

-C'est la tenue traditionnelle des enseignants de Potions. Il n'y a que cette vieille ganache de Slughorn pour avoir dérogé aux traditions !

-Parce que tu es le nouvel enseignant de Potions ? Je sais bien que ça a toujours été une de tes matières fortes mais quelle idée de vouloir prendre la place de ce graisseux persarrghhh !"

Comprenez ma stupeur : un Snape gris perle venait de me passer au travers en surgissant du mur sur lequel j'étais adossé.

Pendant que les elfes remontaient ma mère, à qui la stupeur avait donné des palpitations, à grands coups de génépi, Snape fantôme et Snape George m'expliquèrent la situation.

La peur de l'état déplorable de l'enseignement des Potions à Poudlard et de la perte de la réputation anglo-saxonne dans le domaine des breuvages magiques avait tellement tourmenté Snape à l'article de la mort qu'il en était resté coincé sur notre plan sous forme d'ectoplasme.

Il avait donc choisi dans ses anciens élèves un individu qu'il estimait prometteur dans le domaine (car, si George était le roi du pétard dans le chaudron, les boîtes à flemme et autres joyeusetés de leur magasin prouvaient des compétences dans le domaine de la conception de nouvelles potions et des connaissances plus solides que son nombre de Buses ne l'aurait laissé présager.) et avait décidé de le former, seul moyen pour lui de gagner l'au-delà.

George, qui refusait de retourner au magasin sans Fred, avait accepté, sans doute pour pouvoir déverser sur les élèves toute sa douleur et sa colère.

Evidemment, ceci est un résumé expurgé, je vous épargne la diatribe virulente sur les autres Maîtres de Potions en vie, tous des imbéciles carriéristes avec autant de don pour les potions qu'un hippogriffe pour la peinture à l'huile, les commentaires acerbes contre les élèves, dotés à eux tous d'autant de Q.I. qu'un bébé troll bercé trop près du mur, sur Slughorn, dont les capacités à faire bouillir de l'eau sans percer le chaudron furent mises en doute, sur les programmes préconisés par le Ministère certainement rédigés par des ânes analphabètes en plein delirium tremens, sur Voldemort, Dumbledore et Potter, trois amibes persuadées que le monde tournait autour d'eux et sur l'espèce humaine en général, dont les deux joyeux drilles se demandaient ce que la Providence attendait pour l'exterminer, le monde s'en porterait mieux, merci bien!

Autant vous dire qu'après avoir mis Maman au lit au Terrier, j'éprouvais le besoin d'un verre au contenu hautement inflammable et d'une épaule compatissante pour me plaindre d'être le grand frère du fils spirituel de Snape. Je dirigeais donc mes pas vers le domicile de Harry, sachant qu'il possédait au moins les verres et de quoi les remplir et espérant, par mon récit, le sortir suffisament de son marasme pour obtenir l'épaule sur laquelle m'épancher.

Ding-dong....

Ding-dong....

Ding-dong....

Ding-dong!!

"Harry, ça suffit, ouvre cette porte, je sais que tu es là !

-Bonsoir Charlie..

-Neville ?"

Venant m'ouvrir la porte, l'espoir de la botanique magique sorcière, Neville Longdubat himself, la chemise à demi-ouverte, plusieurs points suspicieusement rouges sur le cou, les mèches dans tous les sens...

Avec un article pareil à domicile, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Harry refusait de mettre le nez dehors avec la dernière énergie!

Contournant le jeune homme pour éviter qu'il me claque la porte au nez, je me dirigeais vers le salon avec Neville sur les talons qui me demandait d'attendre, affirmant que ce n'était pas le moment....

Alors que j'entrais dans la pièce, j'aperçus une silhouette déjà connue et, à peine reconnu Greyback, le fuyard le plus célèbre du monde magique ; je sentis un sort m'atteindre dans le dos....

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, CHARLIE !!

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui....Greyback !! Il était là, il faut prévenir les Aurors !!

-Calme-toi, Neville et lui sont déjà loin.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils sont partis aux USA pour s'installer tous les deux en sécurité."

Et on en revient au début :

"Par toutes les dragoncelles vénériennes des foutus crétins manchots du Ministère, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce souk?

-Greyback s'est senti complètement déboussolé à la mort de Voldemort. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Voldemort l'a pourri, il n'aura jamais de vie normale mais quelqu'un qui le tiendrait de près pourra l'empêcher de faire du mal à autrui.

-Cela n'explique pas la romance! Est-ce que Neville est devenu cinglé?

- Je pense qu'après une année à défier le pouvoir Mangemort lors de l'occupation de Poudlard, Neville a éprouvé le besoin d'une relation avec un rapport de force.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu lui présenter un sumo ?

-Ils sont heureux, Charlie, différents, tordus, mais heureux. Je le comprends tout à fait. Je comprends le fait d'être amoureux d'une personne dont on sait qu'elle est anormale. Neville a la chance de pouvoir essayer de protéger Greyback du monde et de lui-même et je ferais tout pour les aider, de la même façon que j'ai caché Greyback en attendant que Neville ait fini d'organiser leur fuite.

-Ne me dis pas que ta relation avec Ginny est si difficile !

-Je suis désolé mais je ne suis plus amoureux de ta soeur.

-Alors dis-lui une bonne fois. Dis-lui et reviens vivre au Terrier. J'ai bien besoin de quelqu'un de plus ou moins équilibré pour me tenir compagnie dans cette maison de cinglés. Et en tant que leur meilleur ami, tu pourras peut-être juguler les hormones galopantes de Ron et de sa dulcinée. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu' Hermione avait autant de coffre et j'en ai marre de dormir avec des boules Quiès !

-Navré, mais je ne peux supporter de rester dans la même maison que ta mère alors qu'elle l'a tuée.

-Elle? Oh, c'est pas vrai !!"

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas rentrer au camp ? Mes journées se passent à consoler Ginny de l'échec de ses plans matrimoniaux, à écouter Harry me raconter son amour maudit (je suis le seul au courant avec Neville, à qui voulez-vous qu'il en parle ?), à aider Bill à trouver des fraises en décembre, à chiper des dossiers aux Aurors quand je passe dire bonjour à Kingsley pour éviter qu'ils retrouvent Neville et Greyback, à empêcher Papa de se faire sauter le caisson avec ce machin que les moldus nomment éclecticité, à chercher les lunettes ou le tricot de Tante Muriel tout en me défendant contre ses dons de marieuse, à protéger les membres survivants de l'Ordre de Maman, à essayer de dégonfler la tête de Perce, à lutter contre la snapisation galopante de George... Le plus calme est encore Ron, mais je refuse de lui adresser la parole tant qu'il n'arrêtera pas d'entraîner Hermione sous la douche en oubliant ce foutu verrou !

C'est pour ces raisons, Monsieur le Directeur, que je sollicite une prolongation de mon congé afin d'éviter que les Psychomages de Sainte Mangouste tombent sur ma pauvre famille comme les puces violettes des écailles sur un Boutefeu chinois et ne les condamnent à la camisole...Cependant, si vous pouviez m'envoyer trois flacons de cinq litres de cette potion calmante que nous donnons aux dragonneaux hyper actifs, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant !

Fin


End file.
